Questions
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Shikamaru's quality time with Shikadai. /"Shikadai, tahukah kau, apakah kebaikan yang tersamar dan kecerdasan yang tersembunyi itu?"/ AU. Islamic content.


**Questions**

.

.

.

 ** _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

.

.

.

 _"_ _Segala cinta dan pemujaan tertuju kepada Pemilik Langit dan Bumi. Yang keberadaannya dapat tersembunyi dalam kegelapan malam ditengah kabut pekat tanpa titik terang. Namun, pada saat yang sama juga merupakan sumber cahaya benderang gemilang yang menerangi sekalian alam…_ _ **[1]"**_

Shikamaru melafalkan sanjungan kepada Sang Pencipta dalam hati. Takjub dengan kemampuannya merangkai sebait syair.

 _Mungkin jika sudah pensiun sebagai penasihat Hokage, aku akan beralih menjadi pujangga saja._

 _"_ _Ah, tidak… Mungkin aku hanya terbawa suasana."_ Shikamaru buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya menjadi pujangga.

Pria itu cukup sadar diri. Bagi seseorang yang selalu mengandalkan otak kiri di setiap keadaan seperti dirinya, menjadi seorang penyair jelas bukan profesi yang tepat.

Boro-boro menulis puisi, merayu Temari dengan kata-kata romantis saja tidak pernah!

 _"_ _Aah.. Merepotkaaan…"_

Shikamaru kembali pada ritualnya setelah asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Menyendiri dalam kesunyian sembari menikmati pemandangan bulan purnama di langit malam yang cerah ditemani sebatang kretek dan secangkir kopi.

 _"_ _Nikmat Tuhanmu yang manakah yang kamu dustakan?_ _ **[2]"**_

Tapi… Shikamaru tak benar-benar sendirian di teras belakang rumahnya.

Pria itu melayangkan pandangan ke arah putra semata wayangnya yang duduk di dekat pintu, sibuk memainkan _gameboy_.

 _"_ _Dasar kids zaman now!"_ Mereka lebih suka diborgol dengan _gadget_ daripada berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Mengamati Shikadai yang pikirannya hampir tersedot ke dalam _game_ , Shikamaru lekas-lekas menyelamatkan sang anak.

"Oi, Shikadai!" panggilnya. "Kemarilah… Duduk dekat Ayah."

Shikadai menoleh sekilas ke arah Shikamaru. Anak itu bangkit dan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, sementara fokusnya masih tertuju pada permainan dalam _gameboy_ nya.

Shikamaru memutar otak geniusnya, berusaha memikirkan suatu cara untuk menghindarkan Shikadai barang sejenak dari _gadget_ nya.

Sikap melarang berada di peringkat terakhir dalam _to-do-list_ kali ini. Shikadai sudah terlalu pintar menyusun argumen yang cukup masuk akal jika ia dan Temari mulai melarangnya melakukan ini itu.

Lagipula… Tadi ia sudah mengerjakan PR, membantu ibunya membereskan meja dan mencuci piring, sementara waktu tidurnya masih satu jam lagi.

Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagi Shikamaru dan istrinya melarang Shikadai bermain _game_.

"Mungkin beberapa pertanyaan mudah bisa mengalihkannya…" Shikamaru menyeringai licik.

Mudah? Bakalan semudah apa jadinya jika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang memiliki IQ diatas 200 seperti Shikamaru Nara?

"Oi, Shikadai," sebelumnya Shikamaru memastikan dulu kalau sosok di sampingnya ini masih darah dagingnya, belum diambil alih oleh ksatria berpedang yang mengenakan baju besi dalam _game_ simulasinya.

"Hnnn…" Ternyata masih anaknya yang menghuni tubuh itu.

"Siapa nama istrinya iblis?" Shikadai menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada konsol, agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan aneh ayahnya.

"Mana kutahu, Yah… Aku kan gak diundang ke acara resepsinya, **[3]** " sahutnya enteng tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari permainan.

 _"_ _Bocah ini… Pintar juga jawabnya… Baiklah. Itu tadi hanya pemanasan."_

"Shikadai, tahukah kau… Apakah kebaikan yang tersamar dan kecerdasan yang tersembunyi itu?"

Serta-merta Shikadai memandang ayahnya. Shikamaru tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Melihat ekspresi Shikadai, ia cukup yakin kalau anak itu tak tahu jawabannya.

Misi Shikamau menjauhkan Shikadai dari _gameboy_ berhasil. Anak itu kini bersungguh-sungguh memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan.

"Kayaknya pernah baca tentang itu deh… " Shikadai memutar bola matanya. "Tapi dimana yaa?" Meski yakin pernah membacanya di sebuah kitab, tapi ia sama sekali tak ingat nama kitabnya.

" _Pasti ada di kitab sufi, makanya aku gak inget…_ " Beginilah akibatnya kalau sering ketiduran saat pelajaran _tasawuf_.

Shikamaru nyaris tergelak. Lucu juga mengamati tingkah anak laki-lakinya yang sedang kebingungan.

Apa yang ia tanyakan sebenarnya cukup mudah. Penjelasan mengenai hal tersebut pun ada di beberapa kitab yang diajarkan di sekolah Shikadai.

Yaaah… Itu pun kalau Shikadai menyimak pelajarannya dengan baik.

"Sudahlah… Menyerah saja…" Bukannya menyemangati Shikadai agar ingat, Shikamaru malah memanas-manasi anaknya agar nilai skor mereka kembali seimbang. Shikadai unggul 1 poin darinya.

"Enak saja!" Mata _emerald_ Shikadai membelalak pada Shikamaru. Mirip sekali dengan wanita itu.

" _Dasar anaknya Temari!_ " Shikamaru akhirnya memberi kesempatan lagi pada Shikadai untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang… "Yosh! Aku ingat sekarang!" Shikadai bersorak riang.

 _"_ _E-eh? Serius beneran inget?"_

"Itu adalah kisah Nabi Daud yang diberi wahyu oleh Allah," jawab Shikadai penuh percaya diri.

Shikadai mengemukakan penjelasannya. "Diriwayatkan dalam kitab-kitab terdahulu bahwa Allah memberi wahyu kepada Nabi Daud untuk mencari kebaikan yang tersamar dan kecerdasan yang tersembunyi.

Nabi Daud bertanya kepada Allah, apakah kebaikan yang tersamar dan kecerdasan yang tersembunyi itu.

Allah menjawab, 'Kebaikan yang tersamar adalah jika Aku memberimu kacang busuk dan kamu tahu bahwa itu berasal dari-Ku, kemudian kau mengingat-Ku dan mensyukurinya.

Sementara kecerdasan yang tersembunyi adalah jika Aku membahayakanmu dari seekor lalat atau yang lebih besar dari itu dan kamu tahu bahwa Aku yang menyebabkannya, lalu kamu meminta-Ku untuk menyelamatkanmu darinya.' **[1]** "

Shikamaru nyaris tersedak karena asap rokok yang tak dihembuskannya, saking terpukaunya pria itu mendengar Shikadai mengemukakan penjelasannya.

 _Sugoi!_ Anak itu mampu mengingat setiap kata yang tertulis dalam buku.

" _Next question please_ … Hehehe." Sekarang gantian Shikadai yang menyeringai angkuh kepada ayahnya.

Anak itu sudah benar-benar lupa pada _game_ nya. Kini, ia mulai menikmati bermain tebak-tebakan dengan ayahnya.

"Tsk! Jangan senang dulu yaa. Ayah belum selesai," Shikamaru menyeruput kopinya sejenak sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kita membaca do'a **_Allahumma bariklana_** bukan **_Allahumma barikli_** sebelum makan, walaupun kita makan sendirian?"

Shikamaru yakin kali ini Shikadai akan menyerah karena pembahasan mengenai hal tersebut tidak ditemukan dalam buku-buku yang dipelajari Shikadai.

 _"_ _Nah loh! Kok sekarang Ayah jadi mempertanyakan do'a sebelum makan?! Kan sejak dulu Ayah yang mengajariku melafalkan do'a itu."_ Shikadai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Shikadai menyadari kalau permasalahannya bukan dalam mempertanyakan apakah lafal do'a tersebut sesuai tuntunan Kanjeng Nabi atau tidak dan bukan juga tentang tata bahasa Arab.

" _Tapi… Bener juga sih. Kenapa kita mengucapkan do'a_ _ **Allahumma bariklana**_ _yang artinya Ya Allah, semoga Engkau memberkati kami…_

 _Bukan_ _ **Allahumma barikli**_ _yang berarti Ya Allah, semoga Engkau memberkatiku, sebelum makan walaupun kita makan sendirian? Kenapa harus 'kami' yaa bukan 'aku' aja?"_

Shikadai memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Beberapa diantaranya cukup masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Tapi… Anak itu pun akhirnya memilih sebuah jawaban yang dirasanya cukup tepat.

"Karena jika kita mendo'akan kebaikan untuk orang lain, maka malaikat pun akan mendo'akan kebaikan untuk kita." Shikadai terdengar kurang yakin ketika mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Jawabanmu bagus, tapi kurang tepat," ujar Shikamaru. Pria itu menghisap rokoknya lagi kemudian menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

"Tak masalah… Kita lanjutkan saja… Di penghujung do'a makan kenapa kita mengucapkan **_waqina 'adzaban nar_**?"

 _"_ _Hah? Pertanyaan itu lagi? Lah? Bukannya memang dari awal seperti itu yaa?"_ Shikadai terkesiap.

Anak itu menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. _"Ini beneran ayahku kan?! Kok tiba-tiba jadi pintar main tebak-tebakan bahasa Arab seperti Paman Gaara sih?!"_

Kali ini Shikadai langsung mengibarkan bendera putih. Anak itu menghela napas panjang.

"Nyerah deh, Yah… **_Waqina 'adzaban nar_** kan artinya jagalah kami dari siksa neraka… Apa pula hubungannya mau makan sama siksa neraka?"

 _"_ _Loh? Kok udah nyerah aja?!"_ Shikamaru agak kecewa. Pasalnya, ia masih ingin melihat penderitaan sang anak yang memutar otak menguras pikiran mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?" tanyanya pada Shikadai yang tengah merajuk karena Shikamaru memberinya pertanyaan yang sulit.

"Tentu saja… Kita sudah sejauh ini."

Shikamaru menghabiskan batang rokok terakhirnya untuk malam ini. Hanya menyisakan puntungnya yang ia masukkan ke dalam cangkir kopi yang telah kosong.

"Jawabanmu yang pertama cukup bagus, tapi belum tepat." Shikadai sudah tahu kalau ayahnya akan berkata demikian.

Shikamaru melanjutkan, "jawaban yang tepat adalah karena di dalam semua makanan yang kita makan terdapat jasa banyak orang. Seperti petani yang menanam padi kemudian memanennya.

Pedagang yang menjual beras dari petani hingga beras itu sampai ke rumah kita. Dan di rumah pun masih ada Ibu yang memasak nasi untuk kita. Itu baru dari nasi loh. Belum termasuk lauk pauk dan sayurnya. Bisa kau bayangkan sendiri berapa banyak orang yang terlibat.

Itulah kenapa kita mengucapkan **_Allahumma bariklana_** yang artinya semoga Allah memberkati kami… Maksudnya agar kita pun turut mendo'akan kebaikan dan keberkahan bagi orang-orang yang sudah berperan dalam kehadiran nasi, lauk pauk, sayur dan air minum yang kita konsumsi **[4]."**

Shikadai terpana mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah sama sekali memikirkan hal tersebut.

Pokoknya setelah seharian belajar di sekolah, pulang ke rumah tinggal makan. Itu pun kadang masih sering mengeluh karena lauknya gak sesuai dengan keinginan.

 ** _Astagfirullah…_** Shikadai menyadari kekhilafannya karena saat makan malam tadi sempat menggerutu tentang masakan ibunya. Engga lagi-lagi deh. _"Maafkan aku, Ibu."_

"Pantas saja Rasulullah melarang kita mencela makanan… Jika tak enak maka lebih baik diam…

Itu karena beliau tahu kalau di setiap makanan ada peran serta banyak orang yang mengabdikan waktu dan tenaganya agar kita bisa menikmati makanannya kan, Yah?!"

Shikamaru mengiyakan seraya tersenyum mendengar perkataan putranya. Anak itu memahami penjelasannya dengan cepat.

"Lalu, tentang **_Waqina 'adzaban nar_** gimana, Yah?" tanya Shikadai tak sabar.

"Kita makan untuk bertahan hidup. Jadi, makanan itu hanya alat. Rasa kenyang itu datangnya dari Allah…

Jika kita berasumsi kalau yang mengenyangkan kita adalah makanan yang kita makan, maka itu namanya syirik. Syirik itu dosa besar.

Makanya kita harus senantiasa melafalkan **_Waqina 'adzaban nar_** agar terhindar dari siksa neraka **[4]."** Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya.

 ** _Masya Allah_** … Shikadai tak pernah menyangka bahwa selarik do'a memiliki makna sedalam itu.

Selama ini berdo'a sebelum dan sesudah melakukan sesuatu hanya merupakan rutinitas bagi Shikadai. Seandainya saja ia memahami makna dari setiap do'a, pasti ia akan melafalkannya dengan _khusyu'._

"Segala syukur tercurah kepada Yang Mahasuci dan Mahaagung. Yang rahmat-Nya meliputi segala sesuatu… Yang kasih sayang-Nya menghampar luas, bak samudra tak bertepi… Yang aliran kemurahan-Nya menembus segala ranah kehidupan manusia… **[1]"**

Shikadai menyenandungkan pujian kepada Sang Khalik sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, memandang langit malam penuh bintang.

 _"_ _Alhamdulillah… Terima kasih, Ya Allah, atas pelajaran yang berharga ini."_

Shikadai kembali berpaling pada ayahnya. "Aku gak selalu tidur saat pamannya Sarada mengajar kok," ujarnya. Ayah dan anak itu mengurai tawa.

Shikamaru menatap anaknya dengan keharuan yang membuncah ruah. _"Jika Ayah ada di sini sekarang, pasti Ayah akan bangga pada Shikadai…"_

Pria itu meraih bahu Shikadai dengan satu tangan, memutus jarak di antara mereka. Sudah lama ia tidak memeluk anaknya seperti itu. Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu sudah pandai berkelit dari pelukan orangtuanya.

Shikadai tak meronta ketika dipeluk ayahnya malam ini. Hangat. Nyaman. Sesungguhnya ia sangat merindukan pelukan sang ayah.

Shikamaru sangat sibuk sejak menjabat sebagai penasihat Hokage. Shikadai tak ingin mengganggu ayahnya dengan hal sepele seperti sebuah pelukan pengantar tidur misalnya. Walau ia benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Shikadai… Jadikanlah dirimu laksana bulan purnama yang tampak di permukaan air padahal sejatinya ia tinggi… Jangan menjadi seperti asap yang membumbung tinggi di lapisan udara, padahal sebenarnya ia rendah…"

Shikamaru mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya seraya merapalkan sebait do'a dalam kalbu.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik itu mengukir senyum bahagia menyaksikan kedekatan Shikamaru dan Shikadai di teras belakang.

"Anata, kau memang punya cara sendiri untuk mengajari anakmu yaa. Aku bangga padamu." Suara Temari nyaris selembut desiran angin malam yang menelisik dedaunan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes :**

1\. Dikutip dari buku Al-Rashafat : Percikan Cinta Para Kekasih [Ismail Fajrie Alatas]

2\. Ayat suci Al-Qur'an dari Surat Ar-Rahman

3\. Mengutip jawaban Imam Asy-Sya'bi

4\. Disarikan dari pengalaman Habib Luthfi bin Yahya (Pekalongan) dan Kiai Abdul Malik

Alhamdulillah kelar juga… Fic dadakan yang idenya pun dadakan. Hehehe.

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks in advance :)


End file.
